Half Elves
Half-elves, also known as Duende in Hul, are usually defined as humanoids born through the union of an elf and a human, although children born of two half-elf parents are not uncommon. The Ældon have long drawn the covetous gazes of other races. Their generous lifespans, magical affinity, and inherent grace each contribute to the admiration or bitter envy of their neighbors. Of all their traits, however, none so entrance their human associates as their beauty. Since the two races first came into contact with each other, humans have held up elves as models of physical perfection, seeing in these fair folk idealized versions of themselves. For their part, many elves find the rugged humans attractive despite their comparatively barbaric ways, and are drawn to the passion and impetuosity with which members of the younger race play out their brief lives. Physical Characteristics Half-elves stand taller than humans but shorter than elves. They inherit the lean build and comely features of their Ældon lineage, but their skin color is normally dictated by their human side. While half-elves retain the pointed ears of elves, theirs are more rounded and less pronounced. Their eyes tend to be human-like in shape, but feature an exotic range of colors from amber or violet to emerald green and deep blue. This pattern changes for half-elves of drow descent, however. Such elves are almost unfailingly marked with the white or silver hair of the drow parent, and more often than not have dusky gray skin that takes on a purplish or bluish tinge in the right light, while their eye color usually favors that of the human parent. Culture Half-elves have no culture to call their own, although the culture of Findle may be the closest thing to a true "half-elven" nation given the large population and influence of half-elves. Generally speaking half-elves represent the culture they were born into, though many half-elves wander from their homes, becoming truly cosmopolitan individuals. As a result many half-elves lack a "true" accent or even a consistent cultural outlook. Traits Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma score increases by 2, and two other Ability Scores of your choice increase by 1. Age: Half-elves mature at the same rate humans do and reach Adulthood around the age of 20. They live much longer than humans, however, often exceeding 180 years. Alignment: Half-elves share the chaotic bent of their elven heritage. They value both personal freedom and creative expression, demonstrating neither love of leaders nor desire for followers. They chafe at rules, resent others’ demands, and sometimes prove unreliable, or at least unpredictable. Size: Half-elves are about the same size as humans, ranging from 5 to 6 feet tall. Your size is Medium. Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Darkvision: Thanks to your elf blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim Conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in Darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in Darkness, only shades of gray. Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on Saving Throws against being Charmed, and magic can’t put you to sleep. Skill Versatility: You gain proficiency in two Skills of your choice. Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common, Elvish, and one extra language of your choice. Half Elf Variants In addition to the base Half Elf stats, certain elf lineages offer special abilities. High Elf (Gold Elf or Grey Elf) Half High Elves may choose to gain the following benefit. This benefit replaces the Skill Versatility gained from the basic stats. Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. Wood Elf (Copper Elf or Painted Elf) Half Wood Elves may choose to gain the following benefit. This benefit replaces the Skill Versatility gained from the basic stats. Fleet of Foot. Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. Dark Elf (Silver Elf, Drow, Anar) Half Dark Elves may choose to gain the following benefit. This benefit replaces the Skill Versatility gained from the basic stats. Natural Talent. You inherit all of the natural talent of your heritage. You gain a bonus feat. Category:Race Category:Elf Category:Human